With the proliferation of computers and fast-speed printers, many persons find themselves handling documents printed on continuous-sheet, fanfold paper, most commonly referred to as computer paper. Stationery devices such as binders have long been utilized to retain printouts produced on computer paper. Many of these binder devices use clamping mechanisms or fastener members adapted to penetrate the paper pin feed holes, to hold the stack of folded sheets in the binder. For a user to read pages contained in these binders it is usually necessary to have initially burst the pages at the horizontal perforations, or tearlines, so as to separate the pages and allow the user to flip or turn them. Additionally, it is often necessary to provide punch holes along the top edge of all the pages in order to 9 receive metal or plastic fastener devices.